


with love in her eyes and flowers in her hair

by sweetbakkoush



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Oneshot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbakkoush/pseuds/sweetbakkoush
Summary: (title is reference to led zeppelin's song "going to california")ellie and dina enjoy their afternoon on patrol together while being two lovebirds.disclaimer: joel and jesse aren't dead in this universe and we pretend everything is good ;)
Relationships: Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 50





	with love in her eyes and flowers in her hair

**Author's Note:**

> hi im a constant bisexual panic and i cant get enough of these two :') also, i apologize for any grammar errors, english is not my first language.

"Jesse said we have to go this way. He's worried we're gonna get lost or something." Dina pointed out the way as they were both riding very slowly with their horses. It was a beautiful sunny day, it was almost like they both hadn't just been freezing in a snow storm a few days before, so they were kind of enjoying the view of the snow melting on old broken cars. Aesthetic, you could say.

"What, he really thinks we can't take care of ourselves properly?"

"Maybe he found a 7ft tall clicker on the other trails and he's holding a secret research lab there he doesn't want us to find out about." Dina and Ellie laughed, but deep down Ellie knew that Dina was dead serious.

"I mean, you're not wrong... Or maybe he found Eugene's sex den. You know, since we found his weed basement, his sex den has to be somewhere else."

"Oh man, I really hope so. For his sake. Eugene, I mean." Dina giggled and looked at Ellie with loving eyes. "Do you think Jesse would be mad if we went the other way? We could go there on the way back. See what the fuss is about. Maybe we can get a place we can hang out."

"I mean, he won't really know if we go there. But the fuss, on the other hand, could actually be giant immortal clickers and not really a comfortable place for us to hang out."

"Come on, babe. Be positive!"

"I will be positive when Jesse tell us that the other route is not Eugene's sex den or a home to a giant clicker." Ellie smirked at Dina. “I really hope that the answer is ‘no’.”

“We could ask Joel instead of him. He would be more cool with it.”

“With Eugene having a sex den and an underground weed farm?

“With us being curious, you dork.” 

Both of them laughed and got off their horses, leaving them at the door of the building they were about to look out for. 

“I’ll be right back, Shimmer.” Ellie said, and took her pistol out, following Dina inside the building. It was falling apart, really. The windows were all broken, and the stairs were missing some steps. Not to mention that everything smelled like mold and spoiled food, but that was more than usual to Ellie, considering she spent a lot of time travelling with Joel, going through the most disgusting and bad smelling places to survive. Dina wasn’t having it, tho.

“I think someone died here. Actually, I think a lot of people died here.” She covered her nose with her arm “I think there are clickers here, babe.”

“I mean, that’s why we are here after all. Don’t worry, the building isn’t big. Your smelly adventure will be over sooner than you know it.” Ellie kissed Dina’s cheek, but it didn’t make Dina’s ‘ew’ face go away.

They checked every floor, and gladly there were no infected in sight. They were now on the last floor, Ellie was looking through the giant broken window. The sun was low, almost about to settle. There was nothing really out of the usual, so Ellie just stayed there, taking in the view and the cold soft wind coming from outside. This was good, she thought to herself. Spending her and Dina’s anniversary in an old building with an awesome view of the sunset. No infected, no dumbass homophobe from Jackson bothering them, no Jesse knocking on Ellie’s door too early. 

“Oh man, look at this! Babe, you have to see this!” Dina screamed from the closet? Is that a closet? of the room and Ellie walked up to her, only to find Dina on her knees with a very old record player by her hands. She was holding a Led Zeppelin vinyl, Ellie recognised it and remembered when Joel showed it to her. “Look, Ellie, there are like, 40 records here, we need to take this to Jackson, we can’t just leave a treasure like this!”

“I mean, if you are up for holding it all the way back.”

“I will find a way. And you will help me, that is not a choice.” Dina, of course, put the record player on Ellie’s hands and damn, it was heavy. For her luck, it was just for a while, until Dina made enough space inside her backpack. It was heavy, but it wasn’t big. The one her and Joel found in an old house once was almost the size of a table. Joel told her that the bigger ones were actually the older. “Here, give me yours now.”

Ellie gave Dina her backpack, and Dina filled that thing with vinyl records as much as she could. “Well, I’ll take the rest by hand. It’s only a few.”

“Do you want me to carry it for you?”

“Oh Ellie, that’s so gentleman of you!” Dina tried to make a high-pitched voice like she was a princess in distress “I got it, don’t worry. Just sign the list for us, please?”

Ellie wrapped everything up and went down the stairs with Dina, back to their horses, but she stopped next to a broken window, where she found violets growing between the plants. She took one of them between her fingers, and remembered what she read about violets in a book when she spent an entire day in an abandoned library with Joel. “Hey, Dina.” As soon as Dina turned, Ellie put the violet in her hair, behind her ear. “For you. Uh, I read in a book once that women used to give each other violets to represent the love that they felt... for each other, you know.”

Ellie could feel her face flaming hot, and she just knew that she looked like a tomato right now. Dina picked up the flower and admired it before looking at Ellie with a smile. Ellie didn’t know what to do. Dina was quiet. Why was she so quiet? She is smiling, why isn’t she saying anything? Is this too much? Did I cross any lines? Was she not ready for this yet? Was she just fooling around with Ellie and nothing more? Why is-

“Ellie, this is so sweet.” Dina said with a soft voice after putting the flower back in her hair, and then she hugged Ellie. For a long time. She put her head on Ellie’s shoulder and held tight onto her. And then she finally kissed her, a lot. And they stayed in their little love bubble by the window for a while. It was Dina who broke the silence.

“We have to go, it’s gonna get dark very soon. But maybe can I stay the night at your house? And we can try to put this record player to work.” Dina was still kind of dazed, playing with Ellie’s hair.

“Of course you can. Come on.”

They went back, they drank a little with Joel at the bar, and they stayed up until 2 in the morning. They listened to almost half of the records, and Dina’s favourite so far was the Led Zeppelin one. Ellie really liked the Nancy Sinatra one, so they switched between those two while they were smoking a probably spoiled joint from Eugene’s basement. The clock was at 1:32AM when Dina remembered about the other route they were going to check out, and she also realised they forgot to ask Joel about it while they were drinking. Ellie just held her closer into her arms, and told her to not worry and listen to the music. It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it <3
> 
> my twitter: @rollingstowne  
> my tumblr: @girlin-red


End file.
